God Help The Outcasts, Colleen Begs You
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Colleen takes a trip to London, but mean dogcatchers try to take her in after she selflessly saves innocent frightened stray dogs from them, and she has to claim sanctuary in St. Paul's Cathedral. While in there, she sings a prayer of begging for aid to the divine almighty who is God. Song spun off from "God Help The Outcasts" from Disney's The Hunchback Of Notre Dame.


Greetings, fellow fans of Road Rovers! Been quite a bit since I wrote a fic for this franchise, though the one I wrote, namely Blitz's Hellfire, got some good reviews indeed! So I decided I would continue the Road Rovers and Hunchback Of Notre Dame blending trend by making it so that, since Colleen filled the role of Esmeralda in Blitz's Hellfire in the same way Blitz filled the role of Judge Claude Frollo, she also fills the role of Esmeralda in her own fic, in which I have her sing a spinoff of "God Help The Outcasts" after she's been through a lot and remembers her hard, unhappy past prior to being mutated. Though this is not a sequel to Blitz's Hellfire, it is meant as a companion to it in terms of the aforementioned RR/HOND mixing theme.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place two months after the series finale episode of Road Rovers.

I own none of the characters, for they all belong to Road Rovers, nor do I own the song "God Help The Outcasts" which I am parodying in this story, for it belongs to Disney, given it was originally from the 1996 Disney Film The Hunchback Of Notre Dame.

God Help The Outcasts, Colleen Begs You

With General Parvo, Groomer and all their minions out of commission for good, the Road Rovers had made the world a better place. Two months after this had happened, though, Colleen decided to take a solo visit to London, her original home, for a few days, which she told her comrades of and planned for, of course. Once she was ready, she was on the first plane to London she could catch, but though it started out as a good trip for her, the fourth day she was in London would present a change for the worse.

You see, Colleen learned of how numerous stray dogs who were frightened and needed a home, plus did not deserve to be unwanted and unloved like they were, being chased down by a bunch of very mean and uncaring dog catchers who would just as soon toss them in a crappy and dark cage and forget about them. Colleen, no stranger to injustice or being mistreated, as it was the reason she had to develop skills and methods to survive by herself on the mean streets of the London she was born in and also what contributed to much of her hardcore, driven personality, was not going to stand for it. She knew what it was like to be frightened, alone and in danger 24-7, and she knew only too well what hardships and ordeals growing up were. She would not let them be taken down the same road to hell she was taken down before she became a Road Rover.

So, in contrast to the dogs who would attack her when she was her pre-Road Rover self on the streets of London, she quickly leapt into action and made short work of the dog catchers in addition to leading the stray dogs to where she knew a London dog shelter was. One where all of them would be cared for and treated with kindness, and it would also increase the chances the lot of them, one way or the other, would get an owner and proper home in some form or another. She just barely managed to get them all in there before she saw associates of those dogcatchers in addition to the dogcatchers themselves coming right for in their cars. They clearly intended to capture her, and she refused to let that be so. So she somersaulted and hopped across the roof of each vehicle and went in the best possible direction she could…the direction which led to the St. Paul's Cathedral. Since it was in London, and since she pretty much knew London like the back of her paw from her past and the experiences thereof, it was not hard for her to find it.

When once inside, the priests were surprised to see her, but she told them as calmly as she could who she was and why she was here, as well as what had happened. Unsurprisingly, the priests all sympathized with her plight and commended her for her selfless, heroic and gallant act quite firmly. However, Colleen could see the vehicles of her pursuers and tormentors coming to where the church was, and knew they'd caught up with her. So she quickly claimed sanctuary, in addition to how the priests went out the doors of the church and demanded by word and will of God that the dogcatchers and their associates leave know, or else be forever damned to hell for trying to seize someone who undid their evil deed against innocent dogs.

Knowing they had no choice, they left, but gave Colleen a look which made it clear to her that if she left the cathedral, she was theirs to take in and do as they would with. Colleen knew it for a fact even before this, knowing who they were and what they were doing before, and even though she knew they could not go after those dogs that she saved anymore, she also knew they would see her as a perfect replacement for them after all this if she did not stay in the church, so she thanked the priests for helping her and used her com-link to signal her fellow Road Rovers, so she could inform them what had happened and why she would therefore be in London longer than she thought she would be initially.

They acknowledged this and wished her good luck in staying safe, as well as praising her altruistic actions, and let her know they'd inform the master, too, so he wouldn't be worried for her. Once she and them clicked out, Colleen walked about the cathedral a bit, deciding she'd get adjusted to it, seeing as how she'd be here for quite a bit of time, at the very least. Once she was done looking about, one priest asked her: "Colleen? Is there anything we can get for you? Food? Drink? Comfort?" "Nothing now, thanks." Colleen said. "But I appreciate the offer anyway. My God, though…how can anyone be so cruel?" "You mean those dogcatchers?" asked another of the priests. "Yes." Colleen replied. "They were clearly only capturing those dogs because they were capturing them and knowing they were, not because they cared. Hadn't they been through enough? And they clearly saw me as a freak of nature from when they first saw me to when they left the doors of this church. What's wrong with being different? And not everyone is as lucky as some! Those dogs weren't, and were innocents in need, yet they were being treated like common criminals. Outcasts. Just like I was once…and in a way still am…"

"I know it's hard to believe there are people like that in the world." a third priest said to her. "But I'm afraid," added the bishop, "that one individual, however heroic and talented, can't fix all this world's problems." "There could, however, be someone who can…" spoke the one who was clearly this particular cathedral's archdeacon. Colleen opened her eyes wide, knowing exactly what he was talking about, and once the priests, bishop and archdeacon left her to think it over and do what they knew she planned as a prayer of sorts, in whatever form she chose, she did indeed pray, though in the form of song, unusually enough. Just before beginning her song, she'd look up to the stained glass and humongous holy cross and sculptures of religion related things on the walls and ceiling. It was so quiet she could hear the movement of the holy water.

Colleen would then start to sing: "I don't know if you can hear me or if you're even there. I don't know if you would listen to a collie's prayer. Yes, I know I'm just an outcast. I shouldn't speak to you. Still, I see your face and wonder...were you once an outcast, too? God help the outcasts, hungry from birth. Show them the mercy they don't find on earth. God help my people. We look to you still. God help the outcasts, when nobody will."

Singing by different individuals suddenly took place. "I ask for wealth! I ask for fame! I ask for glory to shine on my name! I ask for love I can possess! I ask for God and his angels to bless me!"

Colleen resumed singing: "I ask for nothing. I can get by. But I know so many less lucky than I. Please help my people, the poor and down-trod. I thought we all were the children of God. God help the outcasts…children of God."

Once she was done singing, Colleen saw she'd walked up to the altar, and looked up to the gigantic crucifix and windows of stained glass about her. "I beg you." she said, unable to stop herself from shedding a tear which dropped to the floor of the church. Then, needing some time alone for a while, she walked up the stairs to the bell tower of the place. She lay down in that bell tower subsequently, and looked up to the sky with sad, hopeful eyes, hoping to, well, God that her song would make some kind of difference.

Thankfully, it did, as those stray dogs who needed a home and were previously being pursued relentlessly by cruel dog catchers who Colleen had saved were found by people who were more than willing to take them in as their own and give them a home. Some of them had one dog, others two and a few three, but in the end, all of those dogs had a master and a place to live, and Colleen learned of it, which caused her to say quietly: "Thank you, Lord…" to the sky. Shortly thereafter, she also learned she would be able to leave the church safely, as the ones who had tried to have her arrested were ordered by the London cops, other law enforcement agencies and animal rights activists to clear her of all so called charges and she would be allowed her freedom for doing what was right.

Once she thanked the priests and such for keeping her safe in her time of need, along with God and all the angels within the cathedral for that and her turn of good fortune, Colleen left the church and also thanked the ones who made sure she would not be arrested for her noble, selfless deed. Then she knew it was high time to make her way back to America where her fellow Rovers were still waiting for her, so she was on the very next plane there she could board, and she knew that once she returned home, my GOD, would she have a story to tell her comrades!

THE END

So, how did you like it? I especially am hoping for thoughts from those of you who liked my Blitz's Hellfire fanfic! Ratings and reviews please, everyone!


End file.
